


The One With Pegging

by tebtosca



Series: Threesome verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel gives Jared his birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to Mine to Give Away

“Oh, Jared,” Danneel sing-songs. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Jared looks up from where he is licking the come off of Jensen’s belly. “That sounds ominous.”

“It usually is,” Jensen agrees, purring like a kitten when Jared goes back to licking.

Danneel comes over and hits Jared on the head with something.

“Ouch, what the—“Jared grunts, looking up again. His eyes go wide when he sees what Danneel is brandishing like a sword.

A hot pink dildo.

“Your favorite color,” Danneel says with a vicious grin, hooking the dildo into the…oh shit, fucking _harness_ she has strapped to herself.

“That’s going in my ass, isn’t it?” Jared asks to no one in particular, and Jensen snorts from underneath him.

“Don’t you like your present?” Danneel asks, her round little face contorting into her best innocent expression. She ruins the image by rubbing a hand up and down the plastic shaft.

“Yeah, Jared, don’t you like your present?” Jensen repeats, evil bastard. One of his legs come up and hooks itself around Jared’s waist. Jared can’t help but glance down at Jensen’s swollen hole, wet from the come that Jared just shot into it ten minutes prior. Jared’s cock begins to fill against its will.

Danneel doesn’t give Jared a chance to answer, hopping up onto the bed and holding the dildo in one hand to rub along the crack of Jared’s ass. Jared thrusts back automatically into it, and then forward again into the slick curve of Jensen’s body.

“Look at this perfect ass,” Danneel whispers, leaning down to kiss the dimples at the side of it. Jared’s skin tingles in all the places where her lips drag. She leans farther down and through Jared’s legs, until her finger is dragging through the mix of come and lube that is dripping out of Jensen. She slicks her fingers with it and then brings it back to wet the dildo.

Oh god, she’s going to fuck him with _his own come._

She keeps doing it, reaching down to gather more as Jensen lets out these little grunts that make Jared’s dick even harder, and then bumping up against Jared’s rim like the fake dick is begging for entrance. Danneel knows Jared, knows that he likes it a bit rough, wants the burn. Loves it when Jensen holds him down by the neck and fucks into him with just a thin sheen of K-Y on the bare skin of his cock.

“C’mon, Jared, lemme in,” Danneel breathes, leaning over him as the hard, unforgiving plastic presses itself just inside the muscle’s first line of defense.

Jensen has his legs hiked up to Jared’s ribcage now, his own hardening erection rubbing off against Jared’s abs as Danneel starts edging her cock into Jared’s ass. She punches in halfway, then out, the slide dragging just enough for the friction to sting in the most delicious way.

Danneel finally bottoms out with a grunt, and it pushes Jared’s own dick into the space right behind Jensen’s balls, the leftover slick that’s rolling out making it so easy to slide right into that hole he so recently vacated.

Jared’s in Jensen then, and it’s good, better than good, as Danneel rocks into Jared. It’s awesome like this, all three of them connected in some way; the most holy of trinities.

Jensen’s hand is in his hair and Danneel’s breath is hot against his shoulder blades, and as Jared comes again, for the third time that night, he can’t think of a better way to spend his 30th birthday.


End file.
